Tim
Tim is a fictional character from the Stealth series. He is young American mechanic on the U.S. Lincoln, in zodiac born like Pisces. Tim was in the movie meant to take care about EDI, and we can say he's this job still doing. And very well. Tim is very sensitive person, and is easy to scare him. But he is hard working computer and machine geek, and has some respect from others. And too because he always wants to help. Tim has big respect in Keith Orbit, and dreams about being his assistant. It is said, he has relatives in France and Russia. Personality Tim is very shy, easy to scare, creative, trustful, friendly and adoring others. And all this can be said in very deep tone. Through he doesn't appear very much in the movie he seems to be very easy scared and maybe too nervous. Like something could go wrong. He is the one who was given care about EDI and it looks he really knows his job. He can be seen working with Edi and keeping him in good shape after the lighting strike. He is always very dove into his work, or really nervous because when Ben came into Edi's keeping place Tim was got a little shock when he pulled away curtain. But not like Ben he isn't paranoid of AI, and doesn't look surprised, about the spark what Edi gave when Ben was talking about him. But when Ben asks if it's normal Tim rather shows him Edi's sphere. He is then removed from carrier by Cummings. In sequel Tim returns from two years traveling and this time his nature is more uncovered. Unlike other characters he looks quite innocent. Now knowing about what happened with Edi, and he too though Henry is still alive. That was big shock for him. Tim too shows he is big fan of sci-fi and this time it's really said he is fan of Keith Orbit. He takes him like his idol and would like to become his student and helper. When he sees Edi he collapses, and it's needed to tell him everything. And he too becomes very excited about being near to Keith. Tim too shows his friendly nature to Edi, when he asks him if they can be friends. Tim looks like quite calm type and is often brought into problems because of Ben. But he still keeps close to pilot. He is too willingly lying together with Gannon to keep Edi out of problems because of his night trip around the carrier. Tim is too very often scared of Kara. Because he feels like "little worm under her boots". When she gets serious or angry about something. And he is glad he isn't the target of it. He tries to help every time it's needed. Tim is too the first one who notices Ben's change. And is really glad about it. For him are friends always on the first place. History Tim appears for a very first time in Stealth, on USS Lincoln, where he is the one, who is meant to take care about Edi. Edi listens to his orders for opening the cockpit. Later after lighting strike, Tim is supposed to check Edi, and he is disturbed by Ben coming in. They are both shocked by Edi’s reaction on Ben’s word, and he says “woow” on the spark coming from Edi. But he says it’s due the high voltage. He then shows Ben Edi’s changed DNA, and admits he doesn’t have an idea what it is saying. The only person who could know s Edi’s creator Keith Orbit and Tim shows he knows a lot about him. When they are surprised by Edi’s music, he begs Edi to stop playing, but AI disobeys, so Tim is trying to disconnect him, and he say to Ben, Edi downloaded all sons on internet. He then wants to talk with Ben in private, and he says he knows what it is like up there. And he wants to let Ben know, Edi was designed to learn. When Ben asks him, if he trust that plane, Tim doesn’t answer. It’s the last time, when Tim can be seen in movie, because Cummings let him disappear from the carrier. But he didn’t say why, when Ben asked him. Skills Tim seems to be very talented in working with machines and programs. Because of that he is very good and trusted friend of Edi, and later he befriends very easily Elora. He isn't very good in fighting, but he managed to kick down one of bad guys on the island and save Kara and Edi by that. He did it by swinging down on rope, and he is seen to sit on the tree. This means he can very well climb on trees, and he uses it to stalk enemies, when it's needed. Tim has too intresting ability to open any door with any lock, because of what he discovered Edi on the carrier. Trivia *When Tim is scared he is always hiding behind someone close *When he is with Henry, he is very often listening black man talk, and he is for the most time quiet *He has a big collection of sci-fi DVD *Tim showed in 36th chapter, he wants to show Henry he can be useful, strong and brave too. Because of it he is trying to help Kara with Edi, when he pokes one of attackers out of the cliff. Even when he needs to be saved then, when he fells down too, he proved he can be too brave. *When Tim talks with Ben in the movie, and he says "I know what it is like up there.", he doesn't explain the whole thing, it almost sound like he was too pilot Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:Male characters Category:Mechanics Category:Humans